


“If you love it so much, then why don’t you marry it?”

by Another_Starlight



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cute, Dorks in Love, M/M, Motorcycles, Tickling, otabeks motocycle to be clear, ticklish yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 12:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10536174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Another_Starlight/pseuds/Another_Starlight
Summary: Yuri is a little jealyous bean and Otabek manages to make his lover smile again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Yuri on Ice fanfic. The manga/anime and all the characters doesn't belong to me.
> 
> 46\. “If you love it so much, then why don’t you marry it?”

“If you love it so much, then why don’t you marry it?” muttered Yuri and crossed his arms over chest, a pout on his face as he watched his boyfriend cleaning his motorcycle.

Otabek who just had been talking about how he thought about buying new motorcycle tires raised an eyebrow as he turned around to look at the small blond who was glaring in his direction.

“Yuri?” asked the Kazakh calmly as he stood up and wiped his dirty hands with a rag that he had used to clean the bike with.

“What?” snapped the blond irritated. The whole day Otabek had been talking about this stupid thing and how he wanted to reface and polish it and what not. At first Yuri had found it pretty cute how the raven got all excited about something that wasn't ice skating but now the blond started to get annoyed after listening to the same topic for hours.

Motorcycle this, motorcycle that – there had to be something that didn't had anything to do with that stupid vehicl-”Yuri.”

Yuris eyes widened when there were suddenly hands placed next to his head, effectively pinning him against the wall he had leaned on and forced him to look right into the beautiful face of his lover who had bent over to look him right in the eyes.

“W-what?” stuttered the blond and tried to sound irritated but that wasn't easy with your handsome boyfriend and his soft lips right in front of you.

Otabek frowned a bit before he opened his mouth to speak.

“Yuri, are you jealous?” asked the taller teen with his usual unemotional expression that made it impossible to read what he was thinking which Yuri hated sometimes but it also looked pretty good on that handsome face... but that wasn't the point right now!

“As if!” huffed the blond who had managed to led his thoughts back to their little banter.

Otabek just raised an eyebrow which told Yuri that he wasn't buying it at all before he grabbed both of Yuris wrists and pinned them with his hands next to the blonds head.   
Yuris eyes widened at suddenly being pinned against the cold wall behind him before he felt a hot breath on his ear which made him jump in surprise.

“Somehow I don't believe you.” whispered the raven head into his ear, his nose brushing against the Russians ear shell which made the latter try to squirm away from the touch, a small grin unwillingly formed on his face as a tingly feeling sent shivers down his spine.

Otabek grinned smugly as he saw the tiny smile on his boyfriends face before he bent down again and placed tiny ticklish kisses under Yuris ear and all over his neck, smiling when the first giggles started pouring out of his lover.

“Otabehek!” laughed Yuri and jumped before laughing louder as Otabek let go of his hands to let them reach down and start clawing and squeezing at his rib cage, making him cackle in the process and he tried desperately to push the taller teen away from him only to realize that Otabek didn't only looked a lot strong than him but actually also is a hell lot stronger and hold him easily in place. 

“Yes?” asked Otabek innocently while starting to tickle his boyfriend for earnest now. It was too cute how Yuris face flushed when he hit a more sensitive spot and the blond tried to hold the laughter in, only to snort when it became too much and he pressed his head against his chest while trying to grab the hands that were tweaking and squeezing his sides and ribs now.

“Nyahaha O-otahaha nahat thehere!” screamed Yuri between his laughter when one hand slipped under his shirt and skilled fingers wiggled all over his tummy making him flail with his arms around uselessly which made Otabek chuckle in amusement. 

His boyfriend always grew weak when being tickled and had a really poor defense, making it even easier to wreck him and Otabek found great pleasure in doing that right now.

“You mean here?” asked the Kazakh as he gave Yuris hipbones a few light squeezes which made the blond fall forward right into the taller teens arms. 

Otabek let the smaller teen fall against him and catched him in his arms before hugging him close to his chest and then started dragging his fingers down Yuris back who shivered and giggled madly at the touch, trying to arch his back to avoid the touch but only pressed his body closer into his lovers.  
“Youhuh suhuck.” brought Yuri out between his laughter and squirmed in Otabeks arms, a mad blush on his face as he buried his face against his boyfriends chest when laughter shoke his body, making him weak and breathless.

“But you like me enough to get jealous over my motorcycle?” teased the Kazakh with a raised eyebrow who had stopped the tickling and looked down at his lover.

“I said I wasn't jealous!” protested Yuri who looked back at him with a pout and a small glare but Otabek only chuckles at that, knowing that Yuri had been jealous but in some weird way that made him even cuter.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or constructive critic if you like :)


End file.
